She doesn't even notice me
by UnicornTKD
Summary: DagVanoraBors fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "She doesn't even notice me"

**Author:** Unicorn 

**Rating and warnings:** NC-17, violence and bad language..  
Oh! And sorry for mistakes in my English

**Summary:** This is a story of relationship which occured between Dagonet, Vanora and Bors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from KA... Only my imagination

**Feedbacks:** Yes? Please? Will be greatful for them 

He should not...  
This was the biggest mistake in his life. It brought him sweetness to his life, but also too much of pain. It brought him happiness for only short time and bitter reality in a long run.  
If he had a chance to decide once more what to do, he would never try to run away. He would kill the sick bastard and get himself punished by death for it. He would die... He should die.  
But he had run away from the problem.

It was a cold night as he took nothing than clothes already on him and made his way to the fortress side gate. He slipped through it as silent as he could as to not wake up the sleeping guard. He thought he could make it... that he could just run away from the pain and humiliation, away from this Roman commander.  
He was stupid to think so... He was so stupid. 

"The large Sarmatian..." Roman soldier searched for the name in his mind. "Dagonet... was caught in the nearest villige."

Commander of the fort Titus Aurelanius looked with a frown of surprise at his officer.

"Caught?" he asked with cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, he was trying to run away probably... Struggeled hard against returning back to the fort." 

Titus shook his head and smiled slightly. Run away? From him? Granted he was giving this Sarmatian a hard time... but it was because he was too big to handle without force. Big dogs were hard to train without painful taming... without beating them.

"Where is he now?"

"Down in the cell, sir"

Titus nodded his head and took paper and drawing ink with feather, started to write something slowly.

"Thirty lashes..." he said without lifting his head and not stopping his writing.

Officer saluted and turned to leave the room...

"And Julius..." 

Soldier looked over his shoulder at his commander, waiting. 

"Tell him that he has a longer term to serve Rome." finished Titus. "And that finally he got himself free from my leadership. And my training"

Officer nodded and left the room.

Titus smiled slighlty to himself wiriting the transfer paper. Artorius will have some work with this dog at Badon. Sarmatian gave Titus too much troubles already... he wounded two of his soldiers, killed almost one, and refused to execute any orders. Corporal punishments, days in the prison... these was not enough. Now that he wanted to escape from his duty was enough reason to transfer him somewhere else... farther in to the land. It was the end of peace for this dog... There was no peace at the wall, there was war. 

Messanger had come in few moments and Titus gave him sealed letter.

"Take it to Artorius Castus at Badon. And send him my best regards..."

The man bowed to the Commander and left the room in haste.

Titus sighed silently and turned to walk away, when a hand grabed his shoulder. He looked with a frown at another Sarmatian.

"Send me with him, sir"

The words spoken in husky voice made Titus smile mockingly.

"You have not finished your training..."

"I want to go with him!"

Titus regarded the older man and gave him a smirk, then shook his head.

"Not yet..."

Then he walked away, leaving the Sarmatian behind.

Bors watched the Romans back and bit his lips. He turned around and hit the wall with his fist.

"Fuck! Why you've done it, Dag?" he asked at empty air.

Arthur read the letter from Titus from Londinium. Sarmatians tried to escape from duty, it was common, but not as their training was at end. He wondered why the man done something like that. The letter said that the man caused a lot of troubles. If it was indeed truth it will be hard to get to him.   
But Arthur had faith that this Sarmatian wasn't so bad as the letter claimed to be.  
The thing from a letter made him smile a little. Reinforcements... they will be needed, cause Woads were attacking their patrols more often.

It took some time before Dagonet recovered from the lashes and was ready to ride a horse. Bors could not speak to him, on the day his brother was about to be taken away Romans led him to the horse in bonds. Bors came as close as he could.

"Dagonet!" he screamed.. and received only a worried look from his older brother. "I'll come to you! I'll join you at Badon in no time!"

Dagonet only stared at his younger brother, not said a word. After a few seconds he nodded his head, agreeing to Bors's words. Roman took of his bonds and pushed him to mount the horse.

Dagonet looked without any expression on his face at the Badon fortress. The place where he was about to spend the time of his duty. Twenty years... That what he got for escaping Titus... Thirty lashes and five more years of service. In some way he was happy that he got himself freed from this bastard... From lashes and from darkness of prison. But he did not know that here in this place was war. People actually died here... in blood and tears.  
Dagonet did not know this...

And if he would know that he will feel so much pain and doubt here, he have not been so happy about coming to this place.  
If he had known that he will loose here his heart and soul, he would rather die at the hands of Titus.

When Sarmatian entered his office Arthur was shocked by his posture... and grim expression on his face. The man was so tall that he had to bow his head in the door. The man's eyes did not look at Arthur but at the floor, his head bowed and hands tied with rope. Where they afraid of him trying to escape once more? Taking the man's size into consideration Arthur was not surprised that soldiers were afriad of the man and his actions without any control.  
Castus stood up from his chair and pointed Jols to the man's bound hands. Jols cut the rope and looked at Arthur, who gave him a firm nod. Jols left the room.

Roman regarded the man once more and walked closer.

"I am Artorius Castus..." he introduced himself with a half smile, his hand held the letter from Titus. "And you are?"

The big man looked only briefly at the Roman, but did not answer him. 

"Dagonet? Am I correct?"

Sarmatian only nodded silently.

"I understand that you are suppose to serve twenty years here?" Arthur sighed and scratched his chin. The man still refused to speak or to even look at him. Arthur came closer and looked up to look into the man's eyes. "If we are about to spent these long years with each other, you have to talk with me... or look at me"

Finally Sarmatian looked into the Roman's eyes and nodded his head.

"I will introduce you to the other Sarmatians under my command, as you will have your rest. There will be no duty for you today. You need to regain your strenghts after the long ride"

Dagonet fronwed at it. Rest? He could just rest? No duty...? This was strange. Titus never allowed him to rest before. Arthur put his hands on the man's arms and smilled at him.

"And call me Arthur... my friend. I have faith that we will find out how to speak the same language.. in time."

Round Table surprised Dagonet even more... The things Arthur was speaking and the way Sarmatians were beheving in front of him... so freely. Dagonet was silent for the time of meeting, but looked at every face present. They were twenty-three men, Sarmatians under the Roman command. Some of them like Gawain, Galahad, Tristan and Lancelot still in training.  
They made Dagonet to go with them into the tavern that first night at the fort.

And there he saw her for the first time... Her red hair and beutiful dark eyes.

"Vanora! Come and meet our newcomer!" called at loud Lancelot with a wide smile.

The woman smiled at him and came to slapped him.

"I already told you that I'm not at your command, Lancelot!"

The other knights chuckled and Lancelot laughed with them also. Vanora looked at the large Sarmatian and smiled at him, gave him a wink. 

"And how do you like in this dump?" she asked, but Dagonet only stared at her in a little half smile upon his lips. 

"He does not talk much, Vanora" explained Gawain with a gentle slap on Dagonet's shoulder.

"Oh! Silents types are hot!"

And with those wrods she left. Sarmatians laughed at loud, already under the influence of alcohol. But Dagonet only watched her back, the swing of her hips.

They had drunk whole day and soon the four Sarmatians were sleeping... leaving Dagonet alone at the table. It was late at night and he drunk slowly his ale. The tavern was empty by now, only Sarmatians left in the room.

"So are you going to help me of getting them back to their rooms, or do you leave them here and come with me?" 

Dagonet lifted his head in suprise and saw Vanora with her hands on her hips standing above. She looked at him with cocked eyebrow. Sarmatian did not say anything... just looked into her eyes. She took his hand as the silence longered and pulled him up. 

"Come..." she said and led him to the bar. "You can help me clean up the mess, if you are up to it. "

Dagonet did not have any time to even react when a wet cloth were pushed into his hand and she walked away to the nearst table to take empty mugs and bottles.

"You can clean the tables after I take the things off it"

Sarmatian hesitated for a moment before walking closer and starting the task she gave him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter...

Feedbacks always welcomed!

"Dagonet?" 

The room was dark, window covered with something, that a sunlight did not get inside... Vanora went into the room hesitantly, her hands spread in front of her, to detect any object in her way.

"Dag? Are you here?" she called out into darkness.

"Fuck!" she cursed as she stumble over something.

It would appear that the big Sarmatian wasn't in his room... The bed was empty and no candles were lit. But where was he then?  
He asked her to show up in his room in the morning... But there was no sign of him in the room.

"I'm gonna to kill you, big dumb ass!" she called out and turned to leave the room.

But once she took first step she hit something standing on her way and took a step back. It was not something, but someone. Tall knight in a dim light from the doorway, stood in front of her. His face was partly in shadows, only his chin visible.

"Vanora..." he said silently in his low voice. His hand went to her arm and gently smoothed it. Even through material of her dress she could feel the coldness of his palm.

"Where have you been? I thought I kill myself in here? Why is it so dark anyway?"

Dagonet walked pass by her to the window and with a strong tug he pulled down a cloth from it. Redhead squinted her eyes when the light hit her eyes.

"I am sorry... I had to be on the patrol earlier today" Dagonet explained.

"Oh..." 

Only then she noticed that Dagonet was in his jerkin and with a sword on his side. He had dark rings round eyes, as though he had not been sleeping for weeks, his face pale.

Dagonet smiled at her gently and walked to his bed reaching for the bag laying on the pillows. He came back to Vanora and offered her the small package.

"This is what you asked for."

Vanora smiled at him and took the bag in both of her hands and pressed it into her chest. When he was so close Vanora could feel his sweat... peculiar smell, that she learned to like after some time. She looked up at him and gave him a hesitant smile, embarrassed that she shouted before. He looked so tired. Once her gaze dropped down she noticed his hands were really pale and dried, with blisters on them. One of her hand reached for one of his, huge ones and gave him a short squeez.

"Thank you..." she whispered and gave him another smile. "It will be a great help, really!"

Corners of the big knight's mouth twitched slightly, but not giving her brightre smile.

"I probably should leave you to your rest, Dag." she said and let go of his hand. She took a step backwards towards the door.

"See you later? At the tavern?" she asked.

Dagonet nodded his head slowly.

"Sure..." 

Vanora smiled once more time, turned and left his room closing the door soflty behind her.

Sarmatian watched the door for a few moments, before he realised that he smoothed the place on his hand where she touched it. Briefly Dagonet closed his eyes with a silent sigh and sat on the bed. Herbs... He gathered them in woods for weeks. The weather outside was bad, raining and snowing together. But he had want only to give these herbs to her. She needed them. Now his hands ached from pulling the plants from cold ground and from searching for them in snow and mud. Finally he got them all and mixed them up together in the way she wanted it.

Slowly he took of his boots and laid himself down on the bed. His foreams under his head. Now he could sleep for a while. He had couple of hours before his duty at the infirmary. He could rest for a while.   
Hopefully the herbs will help Vanora in her state. Maybe the mornings sickness will pass, or make it more easy for her. She was not having an easy time with her pregnancy. Hopefully Bedivere will come back from his mission before she will give birth to their child. She was in 4 month of pregnacy... And Dagonet was in the fort for almost two years now. Bedivere was one of the oldest Sarmatians here... He was a big man, much more bigger than Dagonet himself. He and Dagonet did not like each other... much. Bedivere was a jealous man and seeing how Dagonet enjoyed Vanora's company Bedivere get angry at the younger knight and ordered him to stay away from his woman. It was before he left... 2 months ago.

Well... Dagonet was keeping himself away from Vanora... for the time he was at the fort. Now he could not see him talking with her, right?

Soon sleep came and Dagonet found himself in a dream... Vanora was with him. He held her stomach and smiled at her. She kissed his lips and laughed softly, saying she loved him.

_I love you too Vanora..._

He wished it would be reality... How he wished he could hold her in his arms. He would be good for her, gentle.  
But she still had not noticed his feelings. Not yet... 


	3. Chapter 3

The tavern was loud as always, but only few men sitting at the tables. Romans only today.  
Vanora was working, even if she should be resting in her bed right now. But she refused to leave the tavern. Sent everybody else home, there was not much work for them anyway.

"Another ale, woman!!" yelled one of the Roman officers from the far off table.

He was watching the red-head for a whole evining and the big doze of ale and his soldiers cheering for him to finally play with somebody made the Roman want her. He had not have a redhead before... not an Irish woman also. That could be interesting.

As Vanora went to table there was a smile on her face.

"Here, sir." she said, leaning over and placing the mug in front of drak-haired officer. "That will be your sixth ale... and you know how much coins."

Roman smirked at her remark about the money, reached for the mug and purposely pushed it from the table, that the mug broke into pieces. Vanora frowned, but kneeled and started to pick up the pieces... 

"You will have to pain for the mug also!" she simply stated.

When she felt somebody's touch on her buttock he got up to her feet and turned around with a slapped the man across his face. The men around only laughed and the officer's hand came to her breast. Vanora raised her hand, but he caught it by her wrist and turned her around, sending her to sit on his knees.

"You prefer from the front or from behind, Vanora?" he whispered into her ear licking it before.

She struggeled for a moment, but it brought her only pain into the twisted hand.

"Leave me be!" she hissed. "I'm with a child!"

Roman laughed bringing his other hand to her breasts and rubbed it.

"It won't mind..." he whispered kissing her neck. "You had laid yoursefl with Romans before that dog came to you!"

"That dog is my husband!" she bent her knee and with strenght trampled the man's foot.

He let out a muted roar and she managed to free herself from his grasp, but did not take any further steps as one of the man's soldier stood up in her way and caught her wrists. Officer's smile faded away and came up to her.

"That was not wise, bitch." he hissed, looking around. Nobody from the tavern was looking in their way. The bloody Sarmatians weren't here and Romans only glanced at them with amused faces. He looked back at the struggling red-head. Soldier turned her around, still holding her arms.

"You will do what ask of you..." hissed the officer coming even closer.

"Alright..." said Vanora giving him a flrting smile. "You are right... you are the master here, sir" s

She looked over her shoulder and officer gave the nod of his head to the soldier. The man let her go. Vanora smiled at the officer and came closer, put her hands gently on his cheeks and brought her face closer to his. Her breath over his skin... He smiled, with lust, before pain came. Her knee crushed into his crotch and sharp pain made him sink to his knees.

"Fucking whore!" yelled the Roman. "Hold her!"

She had not time to tak any step before the soldier that held her before caughte her again... harder this time, twisting both of her wrists and pressing her body to his own.  
Officer got himself to his feet after a few seconds and bit his lower lip. 

"You'll pay, bitch... Now not only I will fuck you, whore." he raised his hand to slap her across her face but he found his hand held by someone.

"Leave her alone...Roman" said a low voice behind him.

Vanora looked at Dagonet, his face stern and confident, anger burning in his blue eyes. Officer freed his hand with a strong tug and turned to face the tall Sarmatian.

"Stay out of this, Sarmatian! Or I'll punish you also..."

Dagonet only looked into his eyes, his anger so much evident in his eyes. Red colored his cheeks... he stood tall and straight, his eyes on the man in front of him only. Roman regarded the man for a second before turning around to face Vanora once more.

"I said..." started Dagonet as calm as he could right now. "Leave her alone"

Officer laughed loudly and slapped Vanora on across her face. She fell to the ground once the Roman soldier let her go and went to restrain the big Sarmatian.

Dagonet had not waited for what further will happen. He turned the officer around and hit his face with his fist, sending the Roman to the nearest table with bloodied nose. Two more men came up to him and tried to punch him, but Dagonet had avoided both of the hits and elbowed one of them, the second one was hit by Sarmatian's forehead landing on knees, blood over his face.

Once Vanora raised her head she shook her head and watched in terror as Roman soldier came from behind Dagonet and hit the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. Tall Sarmatian fell to the ground with a groan, but not loosing his senses.

"Hold him!" ordered the Roman officer geting himself up to his feet holding his nose.

Three soldiers caught Dagonet's arms and wrist to hold him on the ground. Sarmatian struggeled as hard as he could, but the hit on his head done the thing, there was a blur in his eyes and mind.

"No!!" screamed Vanora. "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up woman!" hissed the officer and came up to Dagonet with his dagger. Kneeled in front of Dagonet and lifted his head holding his chin. "You are seeing too much, dog." he said lowering his voice. "Maybe Arthur is kind for you, and ignores the things you are doing. But I'm not stupid. I know you gave Angus black eye and who whiped that boy on night patrol..."

Dagonet stayed silent, once more trying with a hard tug to free himself from the soldiers. But they held him strong, their kneeles pressing his torse to the ground.

"Maybe when I cut your eyes, you stop seeing things... My men likes to have some fun on their duty. And you are refusing them to have such. Maybe you stop making troubles..."

"No!!!" there was a scream from Vanora, who wanted to stop the Roman, but somebody else caught her.

Roman laughed a bit before bringing the dagger to Dagonet's face. Dagonet struggeled, when the blade came from his forehead, near to his eye. 

In that moment the door into the tavern oppened and Roman's hand trembled, the dagger slipped from the eye to Dagonet's cheek.

"What is the meaning of this!?" called the strong voice.

Vanora was released and she run up to the still held Dagonet, trying to stop the bleeding from his face.

Arthur went into the room and looked around the gathered faces. His eyes lingered at Dagonet form for a longer moment. Jols was by his side, it was he, who called him seeing the commotion inside the tavern. Commander looked into the Roman officer face and down at the bloodied dagger he held.

"Care to explain, Valerius?"

Soldier looked back at Vanora and Dagonet, and the woman gave him an angry look.

"He attacked us, Arthur... We have to give him a lesson"

"That is not true! You pig!" screamed Vanora standing up. "He only..."

Dagonet stayed silent his head bowed, strems of blood going down his face. Arthur came up closer, his eyes on Vanora... silencing her with that look.

"Let the man go" ordered Arthur.

Soldiers moved away from the tall Sarmatian and Dagonet's hands went to support himself, stood up slowly with little help from Vanora holding him under his arm.

"Vanora... leave us."

"But Arthur!"

"I said... leave us!" his eyes were upon Dagonet.

Commander was aware what troubles was the man causing from the moment he was transfered here. Not merely two years passed and Sarmatian had his conflicts with half of Romans at the fort... Dagonet also looked into Arthur eyes without a word... or complain that he was hurted. Vanora looked up at him and Dagonet only nodded slowly.

Valerius smiled at the woman as she rushed out of the tavern. She went to her room, sat on the bed a let out tears from her eyes. Dagonet won't say Arthur anyting, at it will turn out that it was his fault. Arthur will have no other choice than to whip him, or else soldiers will be against him. Vanora wept, knowing that Dagonet will not say a word of her part in this... he will say nothing. And that scum Valerius will lie.

"What I am to do with you, Dagonet?" asked Arthur looking into the man's eyes. "I have much trouble with you. Valerius said you attacked him, broke his nose." 

Tall man stood in his office silent, the wound on his face, tended to. Fresh stiches were inflicted... and the scar was forming already forming.

"I refused to react to the other small things, hoping you will stop them in time. But now..." he sighed. "I have no choice than to whip you in front of others..."

Dagonet looked up at Arthur, only to look away after a second.

"You have nothing to say, Dagonet?" 

Sarmatian shook his head.

"Do as you like, sir." he looked directly into Arthur's eyes.

"Go to your room. I'll will send for you in the morning, for your punishment." 

"Arthur!" Vanora screamed across the courtyard and run to the man, who was walking towards the knight's room.

Commander stopped and looked at the woman.

"I already made up my mind, Vanora"

"But... It was not his fault! He wanted only to help me!"

Arthur cocked and eyebrow but sighed deeply scratching his chin.

"It does not change anything, Vanora. He hit Roman soldier... I can't let it go. If not me, soldiers will punish him themselfs!" 

"But..." there were tears in her eyes by now. "It was not... his fault!! It was that pig, Valerius, who provocked..." 

"Vanora..." his hands went to her shoulders, and after looking into her eyes he embraced her. "Who soldiers will believe? Their officer or a wench from the tavern? You can do nothing..."

"But..." Vanora wept, but could not find any words. She pulled her away from him and looked into his face. "Be gentle with him, please... He has a good heart, he needs love to overcome his own anger and despair, not the whipping." 

Arthur nodded. Vanora hesitantly wiped her tears off her cheeks and turned away to leave. He cried on her way back to her room. She will not go to the punishment, she will not watch Dagonet in pain. He was so lost in here... she knew that. She felt sorry for him and hoped that he will find the love he needed. She put her hand over her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Bedivere... come back to me, love" she whispered. 


End file.
